Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system capable of preregistration of a job such as a copy and a scan to an image processing apparatus from a portable information terminal such as a smartphone, and specifically relates to improvement of operability of an operation panel of an image processing apparatus that displays an execution condition of a preregistered job.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a copy machine usually includes an operation panel for setting execution conditions (for example, a document size, color/black and white, and magnification) for executing a job such as a copy and a scan. In such an image processing apparatus, while one user operates the operation panel, another user cannot use it, and therefore a waiting time for the other user gets longer as the operation is prolonged.
Therefore, an image processing system which can set, in advance, an execution condition of a job such as a copy and a scan by using an external terminal device being communicatively connected to an image processing apparatus instead of an operation panel, has been proposed to shorten the waiting time (for example, JP 2009-188940 A). Such an image processing system is configured so that a user can set, in advance, an execution condition of a job from an external terminal device, and preregister a job on the set execution condition to an image processing apparatus, and also the preregistered job can be executed from an operation panel of the image processing apparatus. As a result, a user operation on the operation panel can be reduced, and a waiting time caused by operation can be shortened.
Also, it is very convenient that a user can preregister a job anywhere if the user uses, as an external terminal device of the above image processing system, a multifunction mobile phone such as a smartphone, and a small portable information terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a tablet terminal, which have been recently widely used.
In the case of a small portable information terminal, the size of an operated liquid crystal panel is small, and therefore, in general, a screen layout is individually designed depending on the size. For this reason, in the above conventional image processing system, a screen layout for setting a job execution condition is different between an operation panel of a portable information terminal and an operation panel of an image processing apparatus. As a result, in the case where a user confirms a set content of a preregistered job by displaying it on an operation panel, there is a problem that the user is confused by the difference in the screen layout, and operability is degraded.